Blood Ties
by Laziel.Morningstar
Summary: Hi, this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction and i hope you like it


~**I do not own Naruto all rights go to their respected owners~**

The sun had long since sunk behind the great hokage faces when Naruto heard a tap at his door. "Come in" he replies. the door opening to reviel a tall ninja with black spikey hair in a pony tail."Whats up shikamaru?" Naruto asked his longtime friend and Allie. "Hinata said you havent been home yet. sent me to check on you"

Naruto, who's desk was a mess with paper work didnt even look up from his documents "Ive been busy lately is all" Shikimaru let out a heavy sigh "Not that i mind you doing my job naruto, but isnt it my job to look over that kind of stuff?"

Naruto laughed "Its the Hokages job to make sure the village is safe and running smoothly isnt it?"Shikimaru grunted "Yeah but he cant do that if all he eats is Ramen and doesnt get a good nights sleep!" he replied, a bit agitated with his superiors unwillingness to take care of himself. True Naruto had buckled down and matured quite a bit since becoming hokage a few years ago but it seemed he simply traded one neglectance for another.

"Look" he sighed again "Just make sure you head home tonight, Hinata isnt gonna appreciate another all nighter you know"

"Yeah, i know" replied Naruto automatically

"Oh and another thing" Shikimaru said before leaving "Dont forget, tomorrows the academy graduation ceremony. Your boys top of the class right?"

Naruto looked up with a cheesy grin "He's a chip off the old block alright!"

"Well just make sure you make it alright?"

"Yeah i will"

Shikimaru chuckled and left the room, shutting the door behind him

Naruto leaned back in his chair. these last few years had been amazing, first there was sauske returning to the village and then he and Hinata were married. He still laughed when he remembered the look on Hihashi's face when they told him, Naruto was sure he was gonna pop a vein. Not long after that oldest son, Minato Jirya Uzumaki was born and then Rin, his daughter. Not to mention becoming Hokage just a few years back, everything was going smooth.

"Naruto!" Kurama's deep voice rang through out his head, startling him out oh his chair and crashing to the floor. "Moron" he commmented while Naruto attempted to stand up

"What Kurama? im busy"

The Kyubi growled. "I know, thats the issue. look at the time" Naruto had to admit it was getting late. "Youve been coming home later and later these last few weeks. Hinata wont say anything because she knows your job is important but its clear as day she's worried"

Naruto fixed his chair and sighed half out of exhaustion and half out of guilt. "I know i have kurama; i know she wants me to be home at a decent time but these reports. Rouge Nin wearing black cloaks with red clouds have been spotted all over the continent. Now i know i might just be over reacting but i cant help but feel like somethings about to happen"

"simply imitators trying to be what once was" kurama replied reassuringly. "Go home Naruto, have dinner with your family, tuck your children in, and cuddle your loving wife"

Naruto sighed in defeat "Alright" he said and began locking up the office

"And for Kami sake take a bath" Kurama added

"Hahaha your so funny"

The next few weeks went by like nothing, Naruto had been taking Kuramas advice and not been so worrisome Jariya had graduated the Ninja Academy at the top of his clas and had been assigned to team 5. Jonin Leader Kiba Inuzuka, Jariya Minato Uzumaki, Daio Nara, And Sonji all this was happening however, reports of missing people, property damage, and rouge Nin in black cloaks with red clouds continued to come in. However when ninja teams were dispatched to investigate they found no traces of any thing fitting the Akatsuki.

"Alright!" A pink haired Ninja exclaimed after completing yet another D rank mission. The joy in his eyes evident by there success. "One step closer to becoming chunin!"

"Shadap Shojin" Another genin with black spiked hair called back from behind him. his Pupiless lavender eyes etched into an eternal scowl "All we did was pick some weeds"

"Yeah! But Kiba-sensei says we might be ready for a C ranked mission next! We may actually get to leave the village!" Sojin uchihas eyes became bright andsparkly while he spoke "Just imagine all the places we get to visit!"

irritated by his teammate, the black haired ninja simply sighed the word "Baka: under his breath.

"What did you call me Jariya?" Sojin shouted, punching jariya in the face and sending him into the briefing room. "Call me a baka one more jariya!" sojin dared as a small hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Calm down sojin" the small girl with the straight golden hair sighed "Youre embarrassing me"

Kiba poked his head in, his embarrassment evident on his face while akimaru sighed in frustration. "uuhhh" The Dog shaman stammered "Team five reporting for duty"

Naruto, Sauske, and Sakura sat there dumb struck with wide looks on there face "hehe..." naruto gulped "Sojin certainly does take after his mother" 'Sakura dropped her head in shame, while he had not addopted Sauskes cool demenor, sojin had certainly inherited sakuras temper. Diao Nara, the offspring of temari and shikamaru nara, Was as inteligent as her father with all the attitude of her mother. This of course making her a very valuble, though at sometime irritating, member of team five.

Finally there was Jariya Minato Uzumaki, The Hokages son, who had addopted the hyuga Neji's proud, though sometime cocky, attitude. Jariya loved to fight, often that was when he spoke the most. Taunting his opponent to take him and the hyga styled art his grandfather hihashi had taught him. all together, they were the most promising team the village had, despite the personality defects.

"Sojin" Sauske comanded his son with his name alone. Sojin bowed "Forgive me father"

"Ehhh... right" Naruto stammered again "We have a mission for you. Team five is to investigate some cases of vandalism in a near by village." Naruto handed the officiall briefing document to Kiba "you are to find what ever evidence you can and identify the culprit. Understood?"

the entirty of team five stood at attention and at once gave a "Yes sir"

Sakura, in a flash, began smothering her sons face in a monstrous hug "Oh my goodness i cant belive youre going on your first C ranked mission, it seems like only yesturday you were just a wittle boy helping momy pick herbs in the guarden and..." Sauske put a hand on his wifes shoulder before she smothered their son to death. "Sorry" she said wiping tears of motherly joy from her eyes "Its just that he's getting so big"

Sauske sighed "Children grow up. Its what they do"

"Right" Naruto said giving his boy a proud smile. "You leave tommorrow morning at 6am. Oh, and you are not to engage the culprit or culprits after identified. Understood?"

"You got it chief" Kiba said with a cheesy grin "Alright team five! Get some rest tonight! and ill meet you at the village gate at 6am sharp!"


End file.
